


Summer Surprise

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Gen, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets rescued from heat and boredom by his inventive children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: sprinklers/watering the garden

‘Papa!’ Cathy climbed onto her father’s lap. ‘Papa, wake up!’ She delicately pressed her small hands to James’s cheeks.

‘I’m not asleep, sweetheart,’ James pushed his sunglasses up on his forehead and smiled softly. ‘What’s the matter, princess?’

‘We have to go to the garden,’ Cathy stated matter-of-factly, squishing the man’s cheeks.

‘What for?’ Jim mumbled.

‘It’s a secret, Papa,’ the little girl smiled sweetly.

‘Well,’ still smiling, Jim rolled his eyes, ‘if it is a secret then maybe I shouldn’t go-’

‘But Papa,’ Cathy pouted and threw her small arms around her father’s neck, ‘you have to go! It is a secret surprise for you!’

Unable to resists those puppy dog eyes and a pout from his four-year-old, James sighed.

‘Fine, sweet pea,’ he pressed a kiss to Cathy’s forehead before swooping her into his arms and getting up from his rattan garden chair. ‘Let’s go then.’

Cathy giggled and reached for Jim’s sunglasses.

‘You have big glasses, Papa,’ she put the glasses on her nose; they covered half of her face.

‘Your Daddy has ever bigger ones,’ Jim replied with a smile as he carried his daughter to the garden. ‘And he wears them all the time. Okay,’ he stopped in the middle of the garden, ‘where is this big secret surprise, sweetheart?’ He asked, putting Cathy down and retrieving his sunglasses.

‘Wait here, Papa,’ she gave him another smile. ‘I’ll go for your surprise.’ And off she ran, her white and blue dress fluttering behind her. James watched her disappear behind the bushes, wondering what surprise his little pixies could have prepared, when the sprinklers started working and he found himself surrounded by walls of water. Surprised and a bit annoyed, he wiped his face and heard an outburst of giggles followed by two small figures emerging from behind the bushes.

‘Surprise!’ Cathy and Barty squeaked in unison, running towards him between sprinklers, their hair and clothes getting wetter.

‘Do you like our surprise, Papa?’ Barty asked with a broad grin when they finally reached their father.

‘I bet it was your Daddy’s idea, wasn’t it, my little munchkins?’ James asked, arching his brow. The children nodded. ‘Yeah, I thought so.’

‘You don’t like it?’ Asked a husky voice above his ear and Sebastian appeared next to him out of nowhere.

Jim turned his head slightly and smiled.

‘On the contrary. I love it,’ he lent forward and pressed a quick sweet kiss to Seb’s lips.

 

 


End file.
